


For My Next Trick

by WriteMeow2



Category: Deception (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-19 21:46:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15519273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriteMeow2/pseuds/WriteMeow2
Summary: Thanks to an unceremonious turn of events. Cameron is now faced with his own mystery woman. The repercussions eventually affecting his work and search effort involving his brother's slander. Warning for mpreg in later chapters.





	1. Ho-dini

_Author's note: I own no one in the Deception TV series. Rights and material are property of ABC. My only OC's are Cassie. And the eventual product of a booze-filled,whirlwind evening. Enjoy and please R &R :)_

* * *

**O** ne could say Cameron Black was very skilled at his craft. Turning a meager deck of cards into a pure resplendent attraction was child's play. Regardless of bitter scandal involving his twin brother, Johnny, he still managed to retain quite the following. Even after trading the magnificent Las Vegas stage for the gritty streets of New York, consulting for the FBI.

One such following came in the form of a 25 year old woman named Cassandra Barnes. Cassie for short. Stature was rather on the petite side. Hazel eyes and flowing locks of sandy blonde hair that fell slightly past her shoulders. Dressed in an eye-catching plunge neck, black lacy top and pale pink faux leather mini skirt.

She certainly knew how to turn heads. And on that night, it was the illusionist that was left speechless. Contrary to popular belief, bars weren't his usual scene. But considering the ongoing investigation into his brother's setup and instant shambles of what was formally his grand Sin City career. He felt he owed it to himself the double-malt scotch that sat in front of him.

Despite the sea of people, she still manages to spot him at the bar front. Focus split between his phone and tumbler. There's an open seat beside him and zeros in to make her move. Sliding in almost nonchalantly next to him. Even this wasn't enough to deter his attention away from his phone.

That was until she, not so subtly, clears her throat. He turns his head towards the sound. Eyes widen at the sight of her. Leaving him momentarily at a loss for words. She laughs softly and tucks a strand of hair behind her ear.

"You're Cameron Black, aren't you?"

She asks rather coyly. As if she didn't already know the answer. He feels his face flush a bit. However, at this point, he had enough wits about him to know she was putting on some type of front. Problem was, he didn't care.

"I am..you're a fan I take it?"

The corners of his lips give way to an almost conceited-like smile. She nods her head as he takes a sip of whiskey. Suddenly she produces a small piece of paper and slides it over in his direction.

"Well, my name's Cassie, and if interested. I'm staying at the Marriott on Lexington Avenue"

Damn. No beating around the bush with her, he thought. She shot him one last impish smile and disappears into the crowd. He smirks, laughing a bit internally at what had just transpired. Either she really was a legitimate fan as she claimed. Or an escort. Not that he opposed either, to be honest.

He unfolds the paper to reveal her room number. Shocker. Mulling over whether to take a hard pass and continue drinking, or go after the nookie in waiting. Some time had passed and the longer he sat, the more he was inclined towards the latter.

He glanced at the creased paper again, simultaneously finishing the last of his drink. Room number 203, he smirks. Pays the tab and embarks upon the hotel. Weaving between the masses of people. Despite the light drizzle, the building was only a couple blocks away, so he chose to walk.

The brightness inside of the hotel entrance nearly blinding him. Not bothering to ask guest service where the room was. He enjoyed the thrill of the hunt. Taking the elevator a floor up. The god-awful lounge music playing over the speakers in the cab.

It wasn't long until he hears a ding. Signaling he had hit his destination. The hallway seemed unusually empty. Sounds echoing off the white walls.

This unnerves him a bit, but hardly something to make him want to quit. After some time of scanning door numbers, Cameron arrives at 203. Brushing his hair back and adjusting his suit jacket, he raps on the door.

He hears the familiar click and sees Cassie standing before him in the doorway. Only this time. She had swapped her mini skirt and top for a matching pair of red lace panties and bra.

"Well hello there, Mr. Magic man"

She says playfully. If he wasn't hooked before. He was now. That smirk returning to his face.

"Well hello to you"

Came a pert response. He wasn't sure what came over him. He barely knew this woman, and yet, she drew him in like he had with his audience.

She takes a step back and motions for him to follow suit. At this point, sirens should've been on high alert in his head, but that seductive smile asphyxiated them. Next thing he knew. More booze was flowing and time seeming to slip away.

He was startled awake, albeit, still in a fog, by the sound of an incoming call on his cell the next morning. Vision not yet fully adjusted. However, it's immediately apparent he is now semi-naked. With the exception of his boxers and bed sheets up to his midsection.

"What the Hell happened last night?"

He asks himself in a groggy haze. It was until he tried moving his arm to silence the phone that he heard an odd metallic, scraping sound. He was handcuffed to the bed. And the girl long gone. He arches a brow.

"Hmm..kinky".


	2. Meatheads & Morning Sickness

_I apologize this is so short. However, I felt it was a good place to stop. I promise Chapter 3 will be longer. Again, reviews are very much appreciated and welcomed. Enjoy!_

* * *

\- _**7 Weeks Later**_ -

That Friday was just like any other. Cam got word from Kay to meet them at, of all places, an indoor rock climbing gym. Maintenance found a body hanging from one of the climbing walls during the opening process. She gazed up at the wall whilst Mike tried to gather info from one of the instructors.

"How's it hangin'?"

The magician cracks with a grin, entering the center. Kay whips around to face their consultant. Quite honestly, the sudden announcement made her start a bit. Though she would fight like Hell denying this.

"Well Cameron, nice you could join us. By the way, rather poor taste with the "hangin'" reference"

She arches a brow at him with a smirk. He knew she wasn't serious. Though there were times this was debatable. He looks down momentarily and snorts.

"Kay, I can't help it. Black magic, black humor. Kinda goes hand 'n hand. And before you judge, I only practiced black once…on a Furby"

She rolls her eyes with a chuckle and proceeds to brief him on what was gathered thus far.

"Our vic was 29 year old, Shelly Atkins. Fellow climbing instructor, ran quite a popular harness safety vlog in her free time.."

" _Hmm_ "

He droned a response. Looking over the wall and its holding grips for any possible signs of tampering. Just then, the instructor that Mike had been speaking with- makes his way over towards the agent and illusionist.

It was then Cameron caught a whiff of the quite pungent body spray this muscle-bound Cheeto had apparently bathed in. Each step he took, it just got stronger. Weirdly enough though, Kay and Mike seemed completely unaffected by the smell. Or if they did, didn't make it completely obvious. Cam starts gagging and immediately throws his shirt collar over his mouth and nose.

"Umm, are you gonna be okay, Cam?"

She inquired, concerned. Mike and the instructor look on in pure befuddlement. This was just not like the young magician. Sure, he was a bit quirky at times. But it just wasn't in his nature to outright act like a prick towards others. He never even had the chance to respond before finding himself braced against the climbing wall. Slightly hunched over, puking his guts out. The two agents briskly walk to his side to try and help.

All this roided Oompa Loompa could do was stand there and laugh that obnoxious frat boy laugh. Reaching for his phone to record. "Oh, this' so goin' on Instagram" he states. It was at that moment Kay wished Cameron would've just puked on this loser's shoes instead.

He hadn't even pressed the red circle to start recording, before Mike put a kibosh to his feeble attempt at social media fame. He snatches the device from the instructor's hands and chucked it on one of the wall's ledges.

"Not today, Pauly D"

 


	3. You’re Pregnant

_So this was my first ever go at writing a complete chapter through Doc Manager on here, and I have to say. I think it was a success! I hope you all enjoy and please don't forget to review :)_

* * *

**W** _hat the Hell's wrong with me_?! Was the only thing that rushed to the magician's brain at that moment. The Blacks simply didn't fall ill at random. There had to be an explanation. Bad sushi? Flu? Mad Cow?! Of course he wasn't allotted the privilege to mentally run through possibilities as another merciless wave of nausea took hold.

"Cam, I think perhaps you need to see a doctor"

Kay suggested. Her voice rising a bit higher than usual out of worry. Still not moving her hand from his back. He wipes the bit of stray puke from his mouth with the back of his sleeve. Attempting to regain a standing position and hopefully not vomit whilst doing so.

"You know I can't stand them, Kay"

He grumbles. Rather shocked he was able to keep things down this time. Although, he was fairly certain there was nothing left to bring back up anyway. She sighs, as they hear the Vagisil with legs bitch poor Mike out over tossing his cell.

"Bro, what the fuck?! That was a $900 phone!"

He exclaimed. Practically enraged. Mike couldn't help but chuckle a bit. He didn't care, Hell, he'd do it again given the chance. But people like that made the action justifiable, at least in his eyes.

"Brett, when you try to turn one of my colleagues into a cash-grab. You'll find I no longer play nice"

Incredibly enough, it seemed his words got through that steroid abusing skull of his. He actually, dare Cam say, looked a tad guilty.

"Yo..you're right, man, sorry"

He supplies rather sheepishly. Mike nods and tells him to go grab the phone. If it was damaged in the throw he'd cover the repair charges. In the meantime, he would check on their consultant.

"Everything alright, Cam?"

He inquires while approaching the duo. The illusionist simply nods and continues trying to keep his nerves under wraps.

"Fine, just a touch of the flu I guess"

Judging from the expression gracing the agent's face. Something told him he wasn't buying it.

"I'm with Kay on this one, sorry man. But better safe than sorry"

He glances over at the female agent. Hoping, maybe, she had changed her mind and they could move past this. She smiles innocently and jests with a gleam in her eye.

"Sorry Cam, but majority rules. Two against one"

They told him everything would be taken care of on this end. So as long as he did as he was told and arrange for an appointment. It was the one time he bit the metophorical bullet and placed the call.

Considering he was something of a celebrity status. There was no scheduling ahead of time. He was able to be penciled in almost as soon as he got through on the other line.

* * *

The waiting room was about what you'd come to expect from a small metropolitan health clinic. Tables stacked with magazines. Walls painted a generic eggshell.

The occasional cough from nearby, seated patients. And the defiant kid or two whose piss poor excuse for parents couldn't be bothered to control.

"Cameron Black?"

Announces a ponytailed raven haired nurse with a clipboard. Dressed in gaudy cobalt blue smocks. Though amazingly, she was one of the few that could pull the look off.

"Here"

He replies. Of course, he turns this into something of a joke whilst simultaneously raising his hand like a grade school child. She on the other hand, was not so amused.

"Right this way, please"

She instructs in an almost robotic like tone. Guiding him down the hall until they reach a scale.

"I'll just need your height and weight"

He smirks and steps on the platform

"Okay, 165.8.."

She jots the weight info down and gets to measuring his height.

"And 5 foot, 9 inches.."

Seemed she was a woman of few words, aside from work related. But maybe she preferred it that way. She resumes guiding him down the narrow hallway until they reach a small exam room. She holds the door open as he makes his way through.

She jots down a few more things and states.

"Doctor Hughes will see you shortly"

He thanks her and with that, she disappears beyond the doorframe. The incessant crinkling from the paper lining of the exam table was enough to drive him mad.

The room didn't help matters any, either. Seemed a little too clinical. Sterile. He hated it. Within a matter of seconds he hears the doorknob turn. Damn, that was fast.

A presumably middle aged man with slight salt and pepper hair enters. He seemed a lot more personable than the nurse. Cam would say that much. He gives a comforting smile and leans in to shake Cameron's hand.

"Mr. Black it's nice to meet you, I'm Doctor Avery Hughes. Gotta say, very impressed with the magic"

 _Oh God._ He groans internally. Oftentimes he'd like to leave the magic in Las Vegas and get on with business. He returns the smile and thanks the kind man for his words. He hated formalities though.

"Please, just call me Cameron"

The Doctor chuckles a bit.

"Okay Cameron, so what brings you in today? Charts say you've been experiencing an onset of nausea and fatigue?"

The illusionist nods.

"Yeah, I mean... even before today. Seems I've been getting sick off 'n on for a couple weeks. This' just the first time it's happened on the job"

"I see"

The older man states in a low tone. He takes the info and starts tapping away at the nearby keyboard. Anxiety building in the illusionist's body. He was fearing the worst.

"Cam, if it's okay with you, I'd like to take a blood sample for testing"

He nods, giving the doctor permission. He examines Cameron's arm until finding just the right draw site.

Sterilizes the area and proceeds with gently pushing the needle through. He flinches a bit, but before he knew it. The spot was wiped clean and bandaged.

"This'll only take a few minutes"

Hughes informed him. Vial in hand. He makes one final check to see if Cameron will be okay and leaves for the testing lab.

- **10 Minutes Later-**

Hughes returns with the results. His expression made the poor illusionist's previous anxiety skyrocket. He appeared at a loss for words as he scanned and rescanned the results.

"Oh God.. it's cancer isn't it?"

Cameron laments. However, studying the man's expression again. This thankfully didn't seem like the case. Hughes clears his throat before answering.

"Well no, actually everything seems to be perfectly normal... I'm sorry to ask, but have you been...sexually active as of late?"

He could feel his face flush. He wasn't the type to discuss his personal life. But this was a medical professional, so at least that part was somewhat comforting. He mentally ran through any recent flings. He'd always been careful. But then it hit him. Cassie-no-last-name.

"Um yeah"

He choked. Feeling the ball of anxiety rise in his throat. It was either that or another lovely wave of nausea. Hughes checks the charts again.

"I...I don't exactly know how to tell you this, Cameron, but... you're pregnant"


	4. Not Exactly According To Plan

_Poor Cameron tries to keep this unexpected discovery under wraps. Life throws another wrench into things. Hope you all enjoy the chapter and please review! :D_

* * *

**W** ho knew those two little words would result in the illusionist passing out and having Hughes hovered over him. A trace amount of smelling salt crushed between his fingers to bring him back to consciousness. Eyes almost immediately flying open.

"Oh good you're awake, had me a little worried there for a sec"

The Doctor explains with a slightly wavered tone. He helps Cameron to his feet and back onto the exam table. The young man runs a hand through his auburn colored hair, vision still a bit out of focus as his eyes travel briefly over at Hughes.

"What the Hell happened?"

He asks. Voice sounding as though he was still slightly woozy.

"You fainted, Cameron.. It's okay, there's actually..something I want to show you"

The illusionist stares at him with a furrowed brow. Unsure of what to make of his ambiguous statement. Hughes instructs him to just lie back while he went to fetch something.

Regardless of his level of confusion, he complies. Within minutes he watches as Hughes wheels in an ultrasound machine. Well this was rather unsettling. The older man lightly chuckles and utters in his most reassuring tone.

"Don't worry, Cam. It'll come back to you and make sense here in a bit"

The illusionist flashes an awkward cockeyed smile. The kind most reserved when he feels he's in close proximity with someone that could very well go all Norman Bates on his ass.

He's once again given another line of instructions. Being which, was to pull up his shirt. He continues his narrowed eyed stare without a word, utterly lost.

"Now this'll probably feel a little cold"

Hughes forewarns. He grabs for a bottle of ultrasound gel and squeezes a quarter-sized amount of substance onto his stomach. Cam flinches at the inevitable slight shock to the system as result of the gel.

"What's goin' on?"

He finally manages to ask anxiously. Again, Hughes tells him not to worry. With one simple motion the machine sprung to life. He glides the transducer with a fair bit of pressure across his stomach.

"You see that?"

Hughes smiles and points to the tiny dark grainy blob on the screen. Again Cameron's eyes narrow. Only this time, it was in an effort to try and see exactly what he was supposed to be searching for. He couldn't help but become slack jawed when it finally dawned on him what he was looking at.

"I, is that a.."

"Baby?..why yes, it is"

Hughes riposted. No way was this happening to him. Yet there it was, plain as day. Again his brain started doing mental gymnastics.

How was this going to effect consulting work with the FBI? His illusionary team? His still incarcerated brother? Never would he have imagined so much on his plate in one moment. He exhales shakily.

"This…this' just unreal"

He finally manages to articulate. Cameron couldn't recall even once, mentioning the prospect of parenthood. And certainly not one as a single father. But fate apparently had other plans.

There was no turning back now, as much of a hitch this was to his work. He'd manage around it. He was a master magician after all.

"Looks like you're about seven weeks along..judging from the size"

Hughes finally spoke. Breaking Cameron away from his own little world. It was upon hearing this was the young man hit with an inexplicable feeling. Even being an unintended circumstance. He already loved his child and knew he'd do anything in his power to protect them.

"Can, can I have a printout?"

"Of course"

Came an almost immediate response. He hands Cameron some paper towel to clean up and proceeds to print the ultrasound. Cameron had adjusted his shirt back to drape slightly over his belt.

"We won't be able to tell the gender yet..but I'll have you scheduled for a monthly prenatal exam. By the twentieth week we should have a much more accurate conclusion of the sex, you can grab your prenatal vitamins at reception"

Hughes smiles warmly once again and the two men shake hands before Cameron departs out the small room. He couldn't help but continue to retrieve the black and white photo from his inner jacket pocket and stare at it, smiling. Despite having returned it moments earlier.

* * *

He didn't want to break the news to either of his teams. Not yet, anyway. However, if held out too long the _secret_ would undoubtedly reveal itself. He makes his way into the FBI main office. Kay being the first to spot him walking in. She approaches him with a broad smile.

"So, how did the visit go? You definitely seem better than earlier"

 _Shit_ he thought. There had to be a way to skirt around the subject to where it sounded plausible whilst keeping the actual diagnosis from surfacing.

"Yeah, turns out it was just the flu, taken care of now"

Damn, he didn't even believe himself after that sham of a response. However, much to his relief, he was proven wrong.

"Well I'm glad, Cam"

They exchange pleasant smiles before he excuses himself for Deakins' office. However, his shambled former career and incarcerated brother were to prove not the only bouts of ill luck. Before Kay came up to him he hastily slips the photo in the jacket pocket. Or so he thought.

It was when he began to walk away did something fall out of the article of clothing and onto the floor. It was enough to catch Kay's attention. Her eyes shift to it, puzzled. Until bending down to retrieve it. She couldn't help but let out a gasp.

"Oh my God!"


End file.
